If you play, you play for keeps
by T.J. Wise
Summary: Follow up to my FFic "Your love will be the death of me". DAMON is sick from the werewolf bite, he and ELENA have fallen into each others arms and STEFAN, out of blood lust, anger and possessiveness, joined them in bed. Where do we go from here? And what KATHERINE will add to the mix? WARNING: Lewd behavior, strong language, threesome, foursome, slash, angst & LEMONS.
1. Russian Roulette

**~ If you play, you play for keeps ~ **

**~ This happens after my other fan fiction "****Your love will be the death of me****", so read that first if you can~**

**Thanks to CreepingMuse for giving me some writing style suggestions. So I am formatting this on a little differently.**

**Russian Roulette – by Rihanna**

**Take a breath, take it deep  
>Calm yourself, he says to me<br>If you play, you play for keeps**

And you can see my heart, beating  
>You can see it through my chest<br>Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving (no, no)  
>I know that I must pass this test<br>So just pull the trigger (trigger x4)

**Say a prayer, to yourself  
>He says close your eyes,<br>Sometimes it helps  
>And then I get, a scary thought<br>That he's here, means he's never lost  
>(…)<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

* * *

><p>As Damon rolled over in his sleep and freed her body, Elena opened her eyes and pondered her situation. For the last two weeks she had been playing nurse and Katherine replacement to a sick werewolf bitten Damon. She had volunteered for the nursing part mainly because it was Stefan's last request before leaving her to find a cure for his brother, but also she did it out of love for Damon. Playing a Katherine replacement however was an unexpected turn of events but Elena couldn't muster enough guilt to regret it.<p>

As the days dragged on with no Stefan in sight and Damon getting sicker, Elena became more and more tolerant of Damon's invasion of her personal space. It started with small innocent little nothings like him leaning his head on her lap or hugging her to sleep whilst she had the most sensuous dreams about Stefan. It wasn't long before the vivid dreams were about Damon and the invasion of space evolved into soft kisses, long embraces, then heated make out sessions and eventually it escalated to where it had gotten to last night. Elena sighed in frustration at her longing, hiding her face in her hands, as she thought of her and the two brothers tangled up in bed together. ...

Having steamy dreams about either brother had eroded her reservations. Only when she had none left had Damon explained that he had been messing with her dreams… He called "mental foreplay", she had slapped him for that, but she wasn't really as resentful of it as she wanted him to think she was. It hadn't helped that Damon in his delirious state thought that she was his Katherine and lavished her with constant affection. She had never seen this soft, caring part of him, and together with the nurse complex and his delicious looks, it made for a heady mix. Nor was it helpful that her boyfriend disappeared from the face of the planet without giving news of what he was up to. Elena frowned concluding that there were no innocent parties in this threesome.

"Oh God!"- Elena couldn't help hissing before clamping her mouth with her hands as the taboo word resonated within her head... She had become what she most feared, she had become like Katherine. She was a selfish woman, catering to her own whims and driving a wedge between the brothers. Elena tried to summon the adequate amount of guilt to chastise herself, but all she could bring to the surface where the thoughts of the tree of them in bed, kissing, licking, biting...fucking...The last word was filled with embarrassment, but she knew that there were no other words for it. She had made love before, she had had sex, but neither of these explained the raw animalistic pleasure driven nature of what they shared the night before. The memories alone made her blush but her body craved for more. It had been surreal, but it had also been incredible. She knew that if it were up to her she would indulge in it over and over and over again.

The make out sex session she had had with Stefan before had been great, well, by Stefan standards anyway - she sighed. That is to say that being in bed with Stefan after being with Damon was like going back to skimmed whipped cream after having had the full fat delicious version. You could never forget the difference once you tasted it. Still the make out sex session had been a lot less vanilla than their usual bedroom encounters. It seemed that the anger fueled Stefan not to hold back and stoically play the bashful brother role by being safe and never loosing himself in the heat of it all. Later than night, with Damon present both her and Stefan had felt safe to indulge without reservations. Elena gingerly stroke the areas he had bruised her. In the past their love making had always had to be toned down, careful, to ensure her safety. With Damon present however, Stefan acted more like a hungry lover than a mindful boyfriend - he had been rough, demanding, relentless and insatiable. It was partly because of his anger at her betrayal, but mostly because he was being territorial, trying to claim her body and her love back from Damon. Elena was sure that he was counting on his brother to stop him had he gone too far, giving him a chance to let go in bed like he had never before with her. For no matter how ill or delusional Damon got, they both knew his first instinct was always to protect Elena.

She looked over her shoulder at the dark haired beauty lying in the bed. His body perfect and delicious, hair mussed as the sheets loosely revealed many paths to perdition. A small smile formed on her lips and the wetness between her legs intensified telling her that there was no living without him now. Even if he got cured from the bite and realized that she was not the Katherine he loved, Elena would hide how she truly felt and would beg him to take her into his bed, to keep giving her those roller coaster orgasms forever. She was willing to plead, trade her soul, and even sleep with the devil. The last thought made her chuckle thinking that Bonnie would tell her that she was already sleeping with the devil anyway.

"What's so funny?" - Damon asked in a sleepy voice startling her.

He had been awake for ages, listening to the heartbeat of his lover, pondering the possible outcomes of yesterday's events. The return of his brother was sure to end his claim to Elena, if not, her self-recrimination over the threesome was certain to do the job. Damon was still astonished that Stefan had played along and joined them in bed, or rather allowed Damon anywhere near "their" girlfriend. Saint Stefan was all about being good, but yesterday he had strongly embraced being very naughty. As he lay there listening to Elena, trying to be a gentleman and allow her the chance to sneak out, he could smell her arousal and the heady scent made him even harder with need. It was not that all he wanted from her was sex, but since he couldn't have her heart, sex was the only way he could possess her for now. As he heard her quiet chuckle, all pretence fell away and he opened his eyes to stare at her.

As their eyes met, Elena smiled at him with heavy eyelids. - "Hi" - she purred.

"Hi yourself Elena" - Damon whispered smiling bashfully back, still feeling sickly.

She stared at him wide eyed, taken aback -" You ... You know who I am?"

Trying to give his best signature smirk and a small shrug Damon replied - "Yes love…" - and with a tinge of sadness -"I also know what we did last night..."

Elena immediately turned 10 shades of red, but before she could move to run away and hide, Damon had her wrapped in his arms protectively, petting and kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"I am _so_ sorry that I put you through it sweetheart."- Damon hugged her more tightly - "I never ever wanted to hurt you..."

Elena was in shock, Damon _fuck me_ Salvatore was actually apologizing! More shocking was the fact that he knew _exactly_ who she was, knew what they had shared, and he was being _loving_ towards _her_, Elena, _not_ Katherine. There was love there for her and her heart expanded in her chest and leaped with happiness, because she knew she was falling in love with him. Turning around in his embrace, she moved her mouth to his to share the emotions that she couldn't put into words. Damon had been expecting a slap, _not_ a kiss, but he took it willingly, desperately, because it might be his last. Hope also sprang in his heart that the kiss might mean something else. He had to hang on to that sliver of hope - the hope that Elena loved him as much as she loved her...

After a few moments of drowning in her lips, Damon pulled away to look at her. His confused expression met her bashful one.

"Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" - he asked searching her face.

Elena shook her head and bit her lip out of nervous habit but then sighed defeated. She knew Damon would not drop the matter easily.

"I'm ok Damon... But are we ok?"- she asked hesitantly and shy.

"We?" - he asked confused, eyebrows raising and Elena wanted to die of embarrassment. How could she have though they were a "we"?

"I..." - she started wriggling out of his embrace -" of course not... I just... You know... But of course ..."

"Shhh" - Damon said as he placed a finger gently on her lips and held her in place.

Elena wouldn't look at him, suddenly finding something interesting in the room around her, any excuse _not_ to look at him.

"Elena, please look at me." - Damon said sweetly. When she did, with lips pierced in a tight line and a small huff, her eyes met his. Instead of sarcasm she saw hope and her eyes widened with surprise. As she tried to speak, Damon's finger silenced her lips again.

"Babe, did you just say "we"? As in "you and I"?"- his smile was so full of hope that Elena couldn't help but nod. Damon's smile widened and shone brightly; speaking of so much love and happiness that Elena was basking in its glow.

"We" - he wrapped the word in a purr -" are simply _perfect_, thank you."

"You are sweet." – Elena smiled as Damon rolled her over on top of him and captured her mouth with a heated kiss. Elena immediately forgot about everything and anything; her boyfriend downstairs; Damon's precarious health condition and all else that wasn't his body touching her.

* * *

><p><strong>This story has a life of its own, I swear. I can practically see it in my mind as if I had watched it on TV! Hope you have enjoyed it. Review are *always* welcomed! Next chapter will be up in a blink.<strong>


	2. The truth will tear us apart

**~ If you play, you play for keeps ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

* * *

><p>An hour later, with a persistent smile on her lips, showered and dressed, Elena left a sleepy Damon behind and went downstairs to grab something to eat. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could hear Stefan and it sounded like he was on the phone. Elena walked towards his voice as quietly as she could, trying to hear the conversation.<p>

"Ok, see you soon then. Thank you for doing this."- Stefan sighed annoyed before going on.

"Yes, yes, I told you that we have a deal. Bye." - Stefan hung up, crossed his arms and without turning around spoke - "You _know_ that your ninja skills suck right?"

Elena did not take kindly to the acidity in his tone. Chin jutting out, ignoring his tense stand, she moved in front of him glaring.

"Hilarious, Stefan." – she tried to put as much poison in her words as hard in his. - "_Who_ was that on the phone?"

Stefan looked at her with hard angry eyes, arms still crossed in front of him as he leaned on the sofa.

"Katherine." - he said simply, but Elena could sense the venom in his words and in his eyes. - "She will be here around noon so we can cure _sweet_ Damon." – as she looked at him puzzled Stefan turned away from her – "So you better call Caroline and get her to bring Tyler over. That way you and your _boyfriend _can go back to more of what you were doing this morning."

"You heard us…" - Elena whispered mortified.

"Vampire hearing, bad ninja skills, remember?" - Stefan replied bitterly as he headed for the stairs.

"Oh Stefan I..." she made to reach out for him but he moved away and put his hands up as Damon entered the room.

"Not now Elena. I don't want to talk about it now" – Stefan growled, barely acknowledging his brother's presence, his hands balled into fists.- "Let's concentrate on fixing Don Juan here first. Then _maybe_ we can all sit and talk about it." - he held the bridge of his nose and sighed frustrated –" I take it I can have my bedroom back?"

Damon was about to give him one of his snarky remarks, but seeing Elena shaking her head made him stop on his tracks. – "All yours little bro."

"Seriously?" – Stefan barked out incredulously, but seemed to think better and headed upstairs.

Elena looked like a house of cards about to fall down. Damon rushed to her side as tears started spilling like rain fall.

"Oh Damon… what are we going to do?" – Elena sobbed into his chest.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart." – he replied, not really sure if it was going to be ok at all himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I have *always* loved the dynamics of people trapped between different loves, wants and needs. Guess I am a masochist in principle. However, since in real life I have been in a monogamous relationship for 15 years, I guess that my romantic notion of torn damsel in distress is not my cup of tea. LOL! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review are *always* welcomed! Next chapter will be up in a blink.<strong>


	3. Counting your losses

**~ If you play, you play for keeps ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Stefan had reached his room and closed the door on the sound of <em>his <em>brother, comforting _his_ girlfriend.

Who was he kidding? None of them where _his_ at all! With a dark chuckle followed by an angry hiss, Stefan punched the wood panel of his room repeatedly.

How could he have been so stupid? He had practically thrown her into Damon's arms! He had hoped that a sickly Damon would not tempt her, that her love for himself would be enough…. He had known better... He had known better from the moment the two of them had met. Any idiot could see the attraction, the chemistry, the palpable tension between them. _Only_, _Stefan_ had hoped that it would never realize itself, that he would have been enough for her... Where he and Damon cursed into never being enough for the women they loved? Why did they always want both of them?

Stefan thought back to yesterday's encounters, lust coloring every memory. Her skin on his drove him insane, but tasting her blood for the first time during sex had been a mistake – he didn't want to spin out of control like the last time he tasted her. He had been incensed at finding Damon in bed with them, his anger boiling when her body responded to his touch. Suddenly it became clear that even if she was lost to him, that he couldn't ignore the opportunity that presented itself: another chance at drinking her blood. This time they would be chaperoned by her protector, so no reason for him to hold back. With that goal in mind he had given into the threesome. For the chance of drinking her blood he had put aside his morals, their betrayal and the embarrassment and unwillingness of sharing her. He had concluded that having had a tasted Damon's bedroom skills Elena would be forever spellbound, so he was going to take all he could get out of this warped arrangement. If all Elena wanted was a sexually hungry insatiable bed partner, he would be that, he would take the blood and leave his feelings aside. Or so he hoped. Truth be told, he still loved her insanely and as the three of them tangled in bed, his anger at her for discarding his love, translated in him being so rough, that he had left her with bruises and bite marks all over. The sad part is that he felt better for hurting her, finding comfort in retribution.

Stefan held his head between his hands as he crumbled to the floor and cried his pain out. Unable to handle the hurt that was tearing his insides… He loved Elena _so_ much…he hated her so much… but most of all he hated himself for being this love sick fool…

An hour had passed and the tears had dried, the ache was still sharp in his chest but he had regain control. He heard a car approaching and he collected himself for the eventful afternoon ahead.

Stefan came downstairs to see Elena open the door and face a mirror, if somewhat more spicy, version of herself.

"Hello Elena." – Katherine drawled – "Did you miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up in a blink. Reviews please?<strong>


	4. Miss Katherine

**~ If you play, you play for keeps ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

* * *

><p>"Hello Elena." – Katherine drawled – "Did you miss me?"<p>

"Yeah, like the plague." – Elena mumbled –"Come in… please." – she said more clearly.

Before Elena could turn around Katherine had grabbed her wrist and pulled her sleeve up.

"My, my, aren't we righteous for someone who has clearly been indulging in rough play?" – Katherine purred as she stroked the bruises and bite marks along Elena's arm.

Elena froze in embarrassment, unable to move or say anything.

"You know" – Katherine went on – "A little bit of my blood would go a long way towards healing these." – giving Elena a lusty look –"All you have to do is ask."

Before she could reply, she heard Stefan's voice from behind her.

"Leave her alone Katherine. She is _not_ part of the deal."

Elena looked at him frowning as Katherine let go of her – "What deal?"

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about, dearie." – Katherine replied walking past her and patting her head dismissively – "Where is the patient?"

"In the living room." – Elena replied following her –"Tyler should be arriving soon."

Katherine reached Damon and sat on the sofa next to his lying form. She grazed her hand over his forehand and cheek, making Elena's jealousy reach boiling point.

"Poor baby." – Katherine pouted – "The werewolf got you good…"

"No need to feign concern Katherine." – Damon replied quietly - "We know you don't care about anyone besides yourself."

"Damon…" – she replied somewhat saddened – " I may not be in love with you, but I _do_ love you." – she gave him a soft kiss on check –"Always have, always will." – Katherine completed sincerely.

If Stefan hadn't been so pissed, Elena so angry and Damon so sick, they would have noticed how truthful she was being. As it was, Elena practically pushed her over by coming around and sitting by Damon's head and placing it on her lap. This in turn pissed Stefan even more, made Damon forget all about Katherine and made Katherine snap back to her bitchy self.

"Territorial are we?" – she smirked at Elena who gave her an evil glare.

"I thought that sweet cheeks here was your girlfriend, not his." – she said pointing at Damon and eyeing Stefan as she came around to him –"Has she finally discovered that it is much more fun to have both of you? – Katherine drawled running her finger suggestively from Stefan's collar bone to the top of his jeans.

"Shut up Katherine." – Elena huffed angrily.

"You know." – Katherine leaned over Elena's shoulder and whispered in her ear causing shivers down Elena's spine –"We could be all girly and swap bedroom secrets. I can tell you a lot of things that make my boys very very happy." – she said, grazing a nail over Elena's neck.

Elena had barely had time to register the sensation before Stefan clamped his hand on Katherine's and pulled her away.

"As I said before Katherine, _she is not_ part of the deal." – Stefan said sternly.

"Oh, you are no fun Stef." – Katherine mock pouted.

Thankfully Elena could hear a car door slamming outside and she sighed with relief. Tyler and Caroline where finally here and they could get on with the show before they either killed each other or…. Elena was afraid to even think it…Or Katherine made good on her not so hidden suggestions and convinced the four of them to tumble into bed together. Elena flushed a deep crimson at the thought. Could her life get any weirder?

Damon seeing her cheeks blush reached out to graze his hand over them. –"Are you ok?" – he asked concerned.

Elena nodded shyly.

"Ooh she's _okay_ all right." – Katherine chuckled evilly – "I'll give it to you Damon, you sure know how to pick your girls." – she smiled at Elena knowingly and Damon looked from girl to girl with a confused expression.

As Elena struggled to come up with a snarky reply of her own, she was saved by Caroline's bubbly voice travelling down the corridor.

"Hello peeps" – then sounding sour with a stiff nod –"Katherine."

"Caroline." – Katherine replied with equal disdain for the vampire she had sired.

"Good, we are all here. Let's get this over with, shall we?" – Stefan interrupted.

They all gathered around Damon to discuss exactly how they were going to go about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if there is a point in continuing with this story since we almost know where is going. the next chapter is already writing itself in my head and it is true, there are some twists in the mists ahead…so I could use some feedback from you guys.<strong>


	5. Tension

**~ If you play, you play for keeps ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

**I had the story all figured out but when I started writing it it took me into a whole new direction. I tried to stop it but it just wouldn't let me. It means that by next chapter I will be writing about somethings I no nothing about. Here is to hoping that I can actually pull it of! Wish me luck! **

* * *

><p>As the four vampires and the werewolf sat around the kitchen table, Elena moved about heating mugs of blood and cocoa. Caroline was trying to break the tension in the room by talking even more than usual. She was met by disinterest from Katherine as she filed her long nails, stony silence from Damon and Stefan…well, Stefan just looked constipated. Elena let out a soft giggle at the idea and continued to stir the cocoa.<p>

Just like that she felt a body slamming hers against the counter and a voice purring in her ear.

"My,my, little girl."- Katherine pressed her body against Elena's sensuously -"What delicious twisted thoughts are running through that sweet wicked little head of yours?" – she whispered lewdly –"Tell auntie Kat pleaaase?" – she mock pouted as she kissed Elena's earlobe.

Elena's breath hitched, her heart sped. She hoped it was out of fear of the ancient vampire and her well documented love for cruelty and games.

Stefan looked from his brother to Tyler annoyed. Instead of doing something to get Katherine away from Elena, they were both practically drooling at the veiled promise of "girl on girl action". He knew full well that Caroline was too scared of Katherine to do anything, so he got up and walked to where they stood and pulled Katherine away roughly.

"Will you _please_ stop acting like a bitch in heat?" – he hissed harshly at the same time that he registered the scent of Elena's arousal.

Katherine's pearls of laughter filled the room startling everyone. Man, the girl knew how to make everyone's nerves raw. She turned around and stared Stefan square in the eyes.

"Well. I think that you will find, _lover,_" – she said dripping the words in honey – "that your baby doll over there is way more "_in heat_" than me!" – she leaned into him and laid out the final nail –"You _really_ should indulge you know..."

Stefan glared at her, mouth suddenly dry, and had to shift his hips to release a bit of the "tension" on his hard on. Katherine looked down at this crotch with a knowing look, a devilishly sexy smile stretching on her succulent mouth as she eyed Stefan and grazed a nail on the fabric of his trousers.

"Let me know if you need any help." – she purred as she sauntered away moving her hips in a way that had all males in the room salivating and swallowing hard, _very hard_.

Elena blushed crimson and even Caroline had to admit that the whole sexual tension in the room was getting to her. This had the makings of an orgy if Stefan, Damon, Tyler and Katherine's looks where anything to go by – dam heightened libido. She could clearly smell the werewolf and the human's arousal and she groaned inwardly trying to control her own inner beast. Caroline decided that it was best if they just got on with the matter at hand, concentrate on fixing Damon and then everyone could go fuck themselves! Hear eyes turned black at the though and she brought her hands up to cover her face. She would have blushed at the last thought had she been human, as it was, it only make her more eager to get the hell out of there _fast_.

"So" – Caroline started nervously waking Elena out of her stupor – "Tomorrow is the full moon and the sun sets at…hmmm…7 right?"

Elena now sat at the head of the table between the two brothers. She sipped her cocoa guiltily unable to tear her eyes away from Katherine, who was sitting at the other head, sexy legs draped over the table, skirt hem hiked way too high, a little of black lace showing, distracting everyone. Elena could not help be glad that there was any lace at all. She half expected the vampire to walk around naked all the time.

"Right guys?" – Caroline repeated angrily and wacked Tyler who's body was perched looking into where Katherine tights met.

"Ow!" – he looked at her frustrated but seeing the look on her face quickly replied – "Yes, 7, sunset, right."

"Good, so we will get here at 6 and start the ritual, all agree? Good." – with that she got up and grabbed Tyler's hand yanking him off his chair and towards the door –"See you tomorrow then." – she shouted over her shoulder, determined to get home and erase any trace of Katherine the temptress from her boyfriend's mind.

As the door closed, Katherine let out another peal of laughter. – "Now _that_ was interesting." – she purred, sensuously licking the blood of her lips.

Elena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, feeling a flush color her cheeks. Katherine's eyes were burning her skin and she felt the heat travel to her core. Desperate to escape, Elena clumsily got up but quickly lost her balance.

In a flash, three different sets of hands were cushioning her fall. With so little space and so many hands around her aroused body, it couldn't be helped that some of them would land in erogenous zones. Elena let out an involuntary moan followed by a deeper shade of embarrassment. Damon was looking at her as if she was good enough to eat, Stefan was gazing around trying to gauge everyone's reaction, his hard on painfully obvious, and Katherine… - "Oh God!" – Elena groaned internally as her eyes rolled over in pleasure. Katherine was lazily tracing patterns across Elena's tights with those long nails of hers, grazing her core through the fabric of her jeans every time she moved from one leg to another.

* * *

><p><strong>*Deep sigh*, did I manage to get away with it? Let me know ok?<strong>


	6. a sleight of hands

**~ If you play, you play for keeps ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

**WARNING: Things will get strongly more smutty in the next chapters. If you are not into foursomes, girl on girl, rough sex, deep penetration or anal, I suggest you stop reading right now. I don't mean to offend anyone, but this is where the story led me and I just grabbed the bull by the horns (or should I say by the balls, LOL) and blushed all the way through but wrote it anyway!**

* * *

><p>It felt like ages, but it all happened very quickly. Elena couldn't help it, her traitorous body was responding to Katherine's nails grazing against her core even if her mind <em>tried<em> to yell no – reservations be dammed! The electric sensations were spreading all over her already sensitive body. She was no longer in control. Elena was the vampire's play thing and, fuck, every fibre in her knew it.

There was no denying her arousal, her need and her heightened lust. All three vampires in the room could smell it, see it and definitely feel it. Even if the two men where only supporting her body the way they had to break her fall, the pressure of their hands was still making her aroused. As she looked around she could see that Damon and Stefan had their eyes glued as Katherine's hands moved sensually over her body. Damon was swallowing hard and Stefan's jaw had dropped. Elena guessed that like her they hadn't anticipated this little interlude. Katherine stopped at the apex of her trousers and pressed her palm to Elena's core, rubbing slow circles. Elena's heart beat erratically, her breath unsteady, her body was tingling everywhere and the night hadn't even started yet! Fuck, she was getting wet!

There was something about having her former boyfriend, her current boyfriend and their ex-girlfriend hovering over her body that made her so horny that Elena could hardly think straight. The fact that they were very experienced vampires promised debauchery the like she could never even imagine. Elena groaned out loud with carnal need and embarassment.

She frowned and blushed as she realized how inexperienced she was compared to the three bodies surrounding her. She had _never_ had sex for sex sake before. She was a _good girl_, sex only happened when she was invested emotionally, and until Damon – God bless his sinful soul – it had all been very tame. She had also never shared the bed with more than one person, and definitely never even kissed a girl. She groaned at her inadequacies and inexperience. God, there would be no living after this, she would be embarrassed for life…but it felt so fucking good she growled. Katherine momentarily brought her out of her reverie as she scraped a nail across Elena's bare belly, making her hips jerk in response to the sensations inflicted on her.

As if sensing her mental battle, or simply because he knew her so well, Damon ran the back of his hand on her soft cheek. Elena looked at him longingly trying to convey the words she couldn't say and her struggle with her eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay Elena." – he said soothingly caressing her face with his hands and loving blue eyes – "Enjoy it. Let it go for now. I will keep you safe." – he leaned and kissed her softly on the cheek – "If you feel too bad afterwards I will make you forget ok?"- he whispered softly trying to appease her.

Elena looked at him and her heart swelled with love for Damon. That he could understand her so completely, that he could love her so unselfishly, brought tears to her eyes. She trusted this man implicitly and with a minute nod she whispered – "I love you." – as she rolled away from the other two vampires into his arms.

She heard Stefan grunt at her declaration from somewhere in the room, but Damon smile distracted her as he answered back with intense eyes –"I love you too Elena."

She gave into him when Damon came down and kissed her passionately as he moved to lay her body on top of the kitchen table. Katherine and Stefan followed suit surrounding her again and went in for the kill. Elena didn't know whether to moan, breathe or writhe as her body was assaulted with wave after wave of pleasure, pain and lust. A fire building so strongly in her lower belly that she was sure she was going to combust. As Damon, who had had her locked in a fervent kiss, freed her lips to kiss down her jaw and neck, she saw Katherine crawling like a panther between her legs to position herself on top of her. She moved with a predatory grace, her eyes full of wicked promises. As the vampire reached Elena's eye level, she gazed at her with hooded eyes and laid a soft kiss on the corner of Elena's mouth making her moan.

"You are so beautiful in your need Elena." – Her mirror image purred as Damon nibbled down Elena's throat and Stefan watched absentmindedly rubbing his hard on over his trousers.

There was no other contact between their bodies. The only sign that Katherine had touched her was the hint of wetness at the corner of her mouth from the kiss. Other than that the kiss had beentender and chaste, contrasting so bad with Katherine's nature that Elena blindly snaked a hand through her curls and brought her down into a crushing kiss filled with need. Katherine allowed the human girl to dominate her mouth and started to rake her nails along her sides, ripping the clothes underneath her to shreds. Elena moaned and moaned at the sensation of pain alternating with pleasure and coloured by guilt. She also felt relief because she was so horny that the clothes felt like restraints. As the two women parted their lips, Elena slipped her tongue in and felt the graze of fangs. Elena moaned loudly and pushed into the kiss purposely cutting her tongue on the razor sharp teeth. The sweet taste of blood caused Katherine to moan in return as she started to suck Elena's mouth in earnest. At the sound of both girls tonguing each other in undeniable pleasure, Stefan who had only been watching so far, bit Elena's free wrist speeding her towards her first orgasm of the night. Sensing her need, Damon stopped kissing her neck and moved to the end of the table to divest her of her heels, jeans and mouth watering G string. Katherine placing her legs on each side of Elena to give him better access.

Elena sighed with gratitude at being free and hissed when she felt Damon's tongue trail near her core and his fangs scrape against the skin of her tights. Her legs responsively opened wider to invite him in with complete disregard for any morals she once had. Desperate for more contact, Elena tried to rip Katherine's top off, and moaned with frustration when her strength was not enough. As she tried to pull her wrist away, Stefan looked up and saw the wanton look in his former girlfriend's face. She was looking angrily at Katherine's clothes and Stefan understood her need. He let go of Elena's wrist with a sensuous lick that made her turn and stare deep into his eyes sighing with lust as her back arched. Damon used the movement to lick from her back to her front entrance as if she was the most delicious tasting thing in the world. Elena almost blacked out at the sudden contact and the sensation of his tongue in a place she had never been touched before. She wanted more, always more with him and as he dipped a finger into her she screamed in desperation for more.

Stefan had removed his top and was now at the head of the table looking as Elena kissed Katherine with abandonment. He couldn't remember seeing anything more beautiful and erotic than these two identical girls consuming each other. With a sight, he caressed Elena's hair gently. Then Stefan forcibly grabbed Katherine by the hair pulling her up from Elena and locking her in a neck breaking kiss as he unceremoniously ripped her top, skirt and panties all in one motion, giving Elena a front row seat to a very, very wet and bare vampire.

"I liked those clothes" – Katherine pouted

"Oh, you are going to like what's coming better."- Stefan hissed seductively as he opened a cut on his neck and brought Katherine to drink from it. She growled with animalistic desire, getting even wetter.

Elena felt her body burn as the desire became almost unbearable at the sight. She would have indulged, but Damon, having removed his own clothes, chose that moment to reconnect his talented mouth to her core and she was lost to oblivion for a while. Elena felt another rush of warmth shoot up her sexed up body and reached down to tangle her hands in Damon's raven hair. She never ever _ever_ wanted him to stop as he was sending sensation after delicious sensation into her pulsing core. Damon chuckled, sending more ripples of pleasure as it reverberated on her clit. Above her head, she could hear Stefan and Katherine kissing wildly. She opened her eyes and was fascinated by the view that greeted her. Stefan looked quite sexy when he wasn't acting all saintly, and the way he was manhandling Katherine's breasts made her long that he was touching hers. Damon looked up at Elena and saw the raw lust in her hooded eyes and hissed with desire. He plunged his fingers into her wet core moving them around to coat them well and making her look down at him. As their eyes met, he licked his lips and unceremoniously dipped a wet finger into her very tight virgin ass. Elena gasped and screamed in shock and at the sensations the sudden assault unlocked in her body. The initial pain and surprise where follow by exquisite pleasure and when her head tilted back from the force of it she looked straight into Katherine wet folds and reached tentatively to touch them. As her hand connected with the vampire's wetness both girls let out a loud moan as another shockwave of desire hit them full on. Katherine started sucking Stefan's neck in earnest and Damon matched Elena's finger ministrations in and out of the vampire with his fingers into Elena' core and ass. The depraved irony of having two almost identical beauties fucking each other was spurring him on. In her haze, Elena realized that Stefan was getting very little action so she reached out her other hand and freed his erection. Stefan sighed with relief into Katherine's mouth, but almost bit her tongue off when Elena started licking his member hungrily as her finger pumped Katherine's swollen folds. Stefan was moaning with pleasure, one hand firmly placed around Katherine's waist and the other massaging Elena's breast. With a sharp edge of anger he realized that she had never gone down on him before and that probably Damon had taught her that little trick. He gave Elena's nipple a hard vengeful squeeze and she responded to the painful pleasure by biting his inner tight and drawing blood, making him pant even more with desire. Katherine's hips started to move and Damon obliged. With an apologetic look at Elena, who paused her licking and pumping to give him a wicked encouraging smile, he positioned himself behind Katherine and slammed his hard erection into her. Katherine almost came undone at the sensation and Elena's core sizzled at the sight of her boyfriend's cock ramming into the other woman's folds. Her wet hand coming down to play with her own sensitive parts, mixing her wetness with Katherine's as she licked the cock of a now fully naked Stefan's and watched Damon fuck Katherine hard.

As he pounded into her, Damon looked over Katherine's shoulder to his brother and Stefan nodded freeing his hard on from where he was, deeply buried into Elena's warm mouth. Elena pouted but watched curious to know what was next. Damon pulled out of Katherine causing her to let out a frustrated moan as Stefan grabbed her hips roughly and buried himself into her. That left Elena's face right underneath of where they connected and she propped herself on her elbows to lick both Stefan and Katherine's joined cores eagerly. After a lot of lapping, she remembered Damon and looked to see him rubbing his Katherine wet erection and looking at her with an intense lust radiating from his azure eyes. He whispered to her with a sincere smile:

"This show is for you Elena." – as she knitted her eye browns trying to understand, Damon position his cock at Katherine's rear entrance, making Elena's eyes go wide and the wetness between her legs pool.

Damon rubbed his cock up and down Katherine's entrance eliciting a throaty moan from the vampire. Her arms wrapping around his neck as her body arched against Damon's body. Stefan stilled their joined hips and Damon rammed his cock into Katherine ass with a violence that had her and Elena gasping for air. As Katherine adjusted to being filled by both brothers, Elena was dazed with need, envy and fascination. She wanted so badly to be Katherine right now… She had never even though about anal before, but Damon made it look so sexy and Katherine was radiating so much pleasure as the brothers ravished her openings that she wanted it badly too. Hot and bothered, Elena moved from under the three fucking vampires and lay on the counter where she could watch them and they could watch her. Damon's eyes never left hers as he pounded into Katherine in rhythm with Stefan watching Elena please herself. Katherine's eyes were also trained on Elena's lubricious body, wanting nothing more that latch her mouth on to her hard nipples. All three vampires where nearing their release. The brothers pumped viciously into Katherine, both biting into her neck and making the vampire almost black out with pleasure. A long lustful groan from Elena as her body shook violently took them all over the edge. Damon slipped out of Katherine the moment they were over, moving to pick up Elena and carry her to the shower. Stefan collapsed on top of the other vampire and they both lay back on the table catching their breath and coming down from their individual highs.

"You- you- kept your part of the deal Stefan." – Katherine panted.

"I know… Just like old times but at vampire speed…" – came Stefan's croaked reply –"But I lost her Kat….I lost her forever." – he wailed.

"Shhh, shhh, it's ok."- soothing the tears that were falling from the vampire's eyes – "You have me now. I'll take care of you like I should have before."- Stefan looked up and shook his head.

"Kat, I can't…" – he said pitifully. Katherine kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly.

"I will make you forget Stefan. You loved me once. You will love me again."

Stefan nuzzled into her, Katherine his first love and maybe his salvation from the despair he felt at loosing Elena. He knew Katherine loved him and he had loved her once too. It could work…

* * *

><p><strong>So? Any survivors? Was it good? Is it convincing? Tell me, tell me! More smut coming our way... this story know what it wants. *blush*<strong>


	7. Aftershocks

**~ If you play, you play for keeps ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

**THANK YOU to all the readers that have taken their time to write a review. It really helps to have the feedback and the encouragement. Here is anothere chapter for your pleasure. xoxo**

* * *

><p>Elena' trembled in Damon's arms as wave after wave of orgasmic aftershocks undulated her body. Damon turned the shower on to a nice temperature and brought her under the heavenly water stream with him. She was a bit unsteady on her legs, so she clung to him, her eyes still a bit glazed as she looked upon him lovingly.<p>

"That was hot." – Elena breathed.

Damon chuckled with delight and smiled down at her.

"You are what's hot my little minx." – he said brushing his hand on her cheek and kissing her softly on the mouth.

As he pulled away he saw Elena's eyes narrow into an angry stare and just like that her right hand collided with his cheek. *SMACK*

"What the hell Elena?" - he growled bewildered - "What the fuck was that for?" - he asked as he rubbed his cheek to ease the emotional sting of her slap.

"THAT" - she huffed - "Was for biting and fucking another woman TWICE!" - she screamed at him pointing an accusatory finger in his face.

Damon leaned towards her, pushing her back against the cold tiles and caging her body with an arm on each side. With a murderous stare he glared dangerously at her and chuckled darkly.

"As I recall, dearest," - Elena swallowed hard - "You finger fucked her too."

Damon dipped his head and whispered in Elena's ear making her skin boil

"And I saw how that wicked little tongue of yours hungrily ate her pussy Elena. So don't go all prudish on my ass now."- Damon purred.

Elena's breath was hitched and her core was blazing with need for him. As if sensing it, Damon pushed on.

"And if we are keeping tabs on who's fucking who Elena." - Damon added with a hiss - "Wasn't your saintly body fucking my brother yesterday? The same man I saw you deep-throating today?" - Damon completed menacing - "Should I too punish you for that?

When he pulled up to look at her the lust in her eyes was dazzling.

"Yes please." - Elena groaned under heavy eyelids as she started to grind her hips against his erection. Damon looked at her dumbfounded but extremely curious of where this was going.

"Punish me Damon..." - she breathed as her nails scrapped his shoulders – "I've been bad... Very very bad"- a low grunt escaped Damon's lips.

"Yes you have." – he drawled seductively, joining the game. Wondering where the hell this side of Elena had been hiding all this time. Memories of her sucking him under the counter as he tried to have a civilized conversation with Ric flashed in front of his eyes. Elena's wicked side had always been there, ready to pounce on an opportunity to play and he knew he was the perfect play partner.

The beauty in his arms was grinding against him wantonly; her wet body rubbing against his and delicious noises escaping her lips.

"Hmmm, how should I punish you Elena?" - Elena blushed very hard and Damon looked at her mesmerized and overtaken by lust.

"You… You could do to me what you did to her." - Elena mumbled demurely looking at her feet.

Damon looked at her slightly amused that she could still blush after what happened earlier. Damon kissed her jaw and down her neck, trailing a tongue over her clavicle.

"Do what Elena?" – Damon feigned innocence just to see how far she would take this and also because he loved to see her blush.

"What you did to Katherine." – she said in a small voice blushing more furiously.

Damon reached for her face and pulled her chin up.

"Say the words Elena" – he dared her starring her in the eyes.

"I- I can't... You say it..." -she mumbled hiding her face in his neck. Damon didn't think he had met anyone more adorable. Elena was a perfect mix of temptation and innocence.

"Elena, are you are asking me to punish you by fucking you in the ass? – Damon asked licking his lips.

"Y-y-yes" – she stammered as she blushed dipping her head. Damon brought her chin back up and grazed his mouth over one of her flushed cheeks.

"Are you sure of what you are asking Elena? – he grazed his mouth on the other cheek making her moan with need – "Maybe you cannot handle it."

"Please Damon, I want it." – she pleaded wantonly breaking down his defenses.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, sorry, sorry to stop here, but there was no other way to break it down. Next chapter coming v v soon.<strong>


	8. We belong, we belong together

**~ If you play, you play for keeps ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Wouldn't mind having Damon to play with for a couple of hours or days though.**

Sorry for the delay, this chapter was really complex to write! Hope i got it right. Thank you readers for keeping me inspired!

* * *

><p><strong>We belong to the light, we belong to the thunder<strong>  
><strong>We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen under<strong>  
><strong>Whatever we deny or embrace for worse or better<strong>  
><strong>We belong, we belong together<strong>

_We belong -Pat Benatar_

Normally Damon wouldn't think twice about indulging a lover's request for having anal sex. Hell, he had compelled and ravaged his fair share of beautiful behinds over the years. What made this particular request uncomfortable is that the lover in question was his sweet, ok, not so sweet anymore, Elena and Damon's instinct was to always protect her. Indulging in anal sex and corrupting her body and innocent soul went against it. Then again…he knew how to make it pleasurable and she had asked for it. Damon sighed… he didn't even want to think about the fact that the first time he had indulged in that particular pleasure it had been with Elena's doppelganger…Damon held the bridge of his nose wondering when had he become this whipped pathetic vampire.

Elena's soft hands on his cheeks brought him back to earth. She was looking at him with very concerned eyes.

"Damon" – she whispered softly –" If you keep running around your head like that you are going to do permanent damage… What's the matter?" – Elena pouted –"You don't want me that way?"

Damon snorted.

"Yeah Elena, my hot girlfriend that I love desperately just asked me to have anal sex with her, every man's basic fantasy, and the reason I am hesitating is because "_I don't want you that way_"" – Damon bit back.

"So what _is_ holding you back?"- she asked caressing his cheek – "I really want you to do it." - she murmured seductively looking at him with heavy eyelashes.

"What's holding me back is that_ I love you_ and I don't want to damage you body" – he ran his finger along her jaw and tipped her chin to look at her eyes –"or your soul."

It was Elena's turn to snort.

"You really should have thought of_ that_ before you indulged in anal sex in front of me! Now the damage is done." – she said sarcastically but then kissed his lips softly –"And I knew what I was getting into when I gave into you. My body and soul are totally fine with it too." – She winked at him seductively.

"So… every man's basic fantasy uh?" – Elena said with a smirk looking over her shoulder at him as she walked out of the shower, purposely swaying her hips to bring attention to her behind. When she felt Damon's eye practically burn a whole through her, she let her hand trace the soft curve of her left cheek and smacked it hard letting out a moan and leaving an angry hand mark visible as she leisurely left the bathroom.

After that Damon didn't need any more convincing, he was practically felling deranged with lust as he turned the shower off and ran after Elena, his wet body slamming hers onto his bed. He was kissing her all over and quickly buried his cock inside her wet core.

"Common baby, let's make some noise." – Damon chuckled darkly.

Elena moaned at the pleasure of being handled so roughly and suddenly. But deep down she was loosing patience with Damon's unwillingness to give into her wishes.

"You really don't want to do this…."– she groaned and pouted as he filled her to the hilt.- "Ahhh Damon"- she squirmed.

"Trust me Elena, _we are _doing this"- he growled seductively into her neck and gave her another body splitting thrust – "I am just getting you warmed up."- he purred.

"It feels soooo good Damon..." - she panted as he established a delicious salvage rhythm with his hips, sliding in and out of her sensitive core. - "but..."

"But what Elena?"- he asked as he licked circles around her nipple.

"Oh god"- Elena arched her back into his mouth-" i-i-is not-not where I wanted you."- she mewled lustfully.

Damon moved down her body and scrapped his fangs on the underside of Elena's breast. Desire to consume her making his hips pick up speed.

"Tell me where you don't want me." – he whispered as he pumped roughly in and out of her.

"I – I don't want you in –in- my - pussy. Ahhh…" – Elena screamed as Damon plunged his erection with blinding force into her hitting all the right spots.

"I looove when you talk dirty." – he said nipping at her lower lip –"So tell me Elena, where do you want me?" – he asked pumping relentlessly but varying the angles to give her new sensations.

"In– in- the back." – Elena mumbled shyly. Damon drove his fangs in lightly around her right nipple and Elena bucked from the pleasure.

"What? A little louder Elena, I can't hear youuu." – Damon said as he gave her another body splitting pump that made Elena throw her head back in pleasure and scream.

"I want you to fuck me in my virgin ass Damon!" – she hissed once she found her voice.

Damon stopped moving shocked into stillness.

Elena looked at him angry and frustrated – "What now?

"You never done it before?" – he asked slightly taken aback his eyebrows arching in disbelief.

"No, of course not!" – Elena snapped at him slapping his arm hard –"What kind of girl you think I am? AND BTW, that was my first foursome and my first time with a girl too you idiot!" – she frowned trying to get up and leave the bed.

"Oh, no you don't." – Damon pinned her down –"I am sorry Elena, don't pout." – he said trailing her lower lip with a finger – "I am just happily surprised to be your first in something." – he smiled at her genuinely.

Elena rolled her eyes – "Men and their egos!" – but giggled bringing Damon down to kiss him.

Oh this was too good to be true Damon thought. He was definitely making sure to ruin her for any other men. She may not give him her love, but her body was going to long for his as his heart longed for hers.

"Your wish is my command" – Damon kissed her mouth softly.

Elena mock rolled her eyes to hide her sudden nervousness – "It's about time, I was starting to feel like a bad influence." – she giggled.

"And we wouldn't want that would we?" – Damon said teasingly as unburied himself from her and flipped Elena on her knees.

"Elena, lay your head on the mattress."

"Katherine didn't have to..." – Elena pouted looking back at him.

"Katherine hasn't had a virgin ass in many many moons my dear." – he sighed –"Trust me, I am just trying to make this good for you."

Damon moved around the room at vampire speed as Elena leaned her upper body over her tights

"Okay…" – Elena said as her nether regions were exposed and she pressed her face on the soft sheets. When she looked up she saw that Damon had placed several big mirrors around the bed and she could see herself reflected from various angles.

"Damon! This is a bit too kinky even for you."- Elena tried to sound outraged when in reality the idea of seeing themselves doing it was almost making on the spot.

"Trust me Elena, anal sex is strongly connected with taboo and visuals. Seeing is almost as exciting as doing it." –Damon leaned closer and whispered against her cheek – "Almost…"

His hot breath and words sent a shiver down her spine. Elena looked to see the two of them reflected a million times around her and got wetter just from seeing their naked bodies so close together.

Damon kneeled down on the floor by the end of the bed and snaked his lips from her pussy to her crack, making Elena squirm with pleasure.

"Don't close your eyes Elena, watch us." – he checked to see if she was paying attention –"This is called rimming."

Damon circled her back hole with his tongue eliciting moans from Elena that only made him harder. To add to the sensation he followed the trail to her wet core playing with her clit as he pushed three fingers into her core. As he started to pound his fingers into her, the pad of his hand kept hitting her back entrance and Elena was making the most beautiful sounds. After a couple of minutes of pleasing her this way and looking into her eyes as she saw what he was doing to her Damon reached for a tube of lube and spread the cool gel over Elena. When she saw Damon applying the gel, Elena stopped breathing. Damon expertly smacked her backside, the shock making her breath again and the vibrations doing wonderful things to her core and stimulated behind.

"Relax sweetie. You are going to enjoy this." – Damon started exerting some pressure on top of and around her hole, threatening to dive one finger tip into it whilst still moving his other hand in and out of her to keep her distracted. Damon was desperately trying to control the urge to screw her immediately as her moans filled the room. Elena was seeing stars at this point. The visuals alone were so delicious and the anticipation was killing her. If the pressure felt this good, being filled by Damon's cock was going to be off the charts she reasoned.

Damon massaged her crack, slipping his cock up and down between her butt cheeks. Elena was melting in his hands, drunk with pleasure as he returned his fingers to her core. She was making guttural moans of pleasure when she felt Damon's finger plunge into her ass.

"Fuuuuck me"- she screamed as she felt the pain, and her whole body stiffened.

Damon feeling her vice like grip on his finger, leaned over her body and whispered soothingly into her ear.

"Shhh, you have to relax Elena, you need to get past the initial pain." – he started to lave and bite her ear gently – "Relax baby."

As Elena concentrated on the sensations around her ear she started to relax and the pain was slowly replaced by a dull ache and the pleasure that had been obfuscated so far became so much more present that she pushed her hips against the offending digit.

"Ahhh Damon…mooore." – she purred.

With a satisfied grin, Damon started to slowly move his finger around her anal canal, gently stretching it. As she felt her get looser, Damon started pumping both entrances at once with his fingers, making Elena orgasm noisily. She trashed and moaned and screamed his name as he pushed her to the edge.

As she started coming down from her peak, Damon started pumping her again. Dam! She was so wet and responsive that it was almost painful for him to wait to take her. But he knew she would be worth the wait.

Damon inserted a second finger into her ass and Elena took it on stride and pushed against the pain to find the pleasure, and when he inserted a third finger, she moaned so loudly that Damon was finding impossible to keep the gentle pumping rhythm.

"More… Ahhh…Damon, more." – she pleaded.

Damon could prepare her longer, but he knew she was ready for the real thing. So he removed his fingers from her, wiped them quickly with the wet wipes he had left by the bed and brought her back against his chest. Elena's breath hitched in delicious anticipation.

He bit his wrist and brought it in front of her. Elena looked at him questioning.

"It's just for insurance, that way I cannot do too much damage when I fuck you senseless and then bite you." – Damon breathed .

With fluttering eyelashes Elena grabbed his wrist with both hands and sucked and licked hard letting her teeth scrape the skin, eliciting a moan from Damon as the sensations went straight to his cock. As she sucked he poured lube on his erection and massage its length.

"You make me sooo horny" – she purred leaning her head against his shoulder when the wound healed, her hair cascading around her, making her the prettiest picture of debauchery Damon had ever seen.

"And you drive me crazy woman." - He kissed her softly bringing her to the edge of the bed where he helped he kneel on the floor. As he pushed her down gently on her stomach onto the bed, his hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and the other positioned his very hard erection at her rear entrance.

"Ready love?" – he whispered in her ear

Elena answered by pushing her bum into his groin.

"Elena, if you feel any discomfort you need to tell me ok?"

Elena looked back at him and rolled her eyes – "Will you fuck me already?" – she said with a goading deliciously wicked smile.

Damon couldn't hold back anymore and with a trademark smirk and his eyes fixed on hers he pushed his erection as gentle as he could into Elena's receptive ass.

"Fuck, you are _so_ tight" – he moaned at the sensation.

As she felt Damon's cock impale her, Elena gasped and let out a silent scream but she could not peel her eyes away from the vision of his cock half buried into her asshole. The pain was scorching but the pleasure left her delirious. Damon stilled her body as he slowly dove in, letting her it adjust to his size.

"You really _are_ driving me insane woman..." – he bent to growl in her ear –"Just relax into it Elena, let your body get used to it."

Damon started kissing the length of her neck and Elena started to relax around his erection. The pain receding in favor of the overwhelming physical and emotional pleasure she was feeling from having him do this to her. It felt so good to belong to him and only him in this way.

As Damon moved his hand to her clit and started massaging it Elena started to move her hips, feeling more and more at ease with the cock inside of her. Damon moved with her and soon they were moving rhythmically, Elena panting with lust and pleasure, the discomfort not enough to impede the blinding pleasure. She reached down to her pussy and inserted her fingers to alleviate the need building there alongside Damon's hand as he pleasured her clit. The long wait and Elena's submission and tightness had Damon's mumbling Elena's name in between his pleasure filled growls. Their rhythm increased in tempo, making her come undone and mumble nonsensical words. They both reaching the peak of the biggest orgasmic spiral of their life when he sank his fangs on her neck and both practically cart wheeled into pleasurable oblivion.

Fuck me…" – Elena finally breathed out after many minutes and Damon chuckled into her neck.

"Any day, any time, Elena." – Damon replied huskily as he slipped out of her and brought her into his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? Was it good for you?*evil chuckle* Please review! it helps enormously! xoxo<strong>


	9. The other brother

**~ If you play, you play for keeps ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Love Damon, love Ian… no need to say anything more.**

**Thanks for reading this far and not turning away from the strong smut this story spiralled into. Saw TV S.3 E.13 and I am bummed… it just left me so frustrated and sad and I don't really know all the reasons why… Anyway, thanks to those of you that keep reading and reviewing – the reviews really really help! xoxo**

* * *

><p>Elena smiled sleepily with her eyes shut as she woke up to the feeling of tender cold fingers gliding against the soft skin of her bare shoulders and back. She still felt very naughty after all the deviant sex she had been indulging in and the sweet gesture made her feel so loved and accepted that she could practically feel beams of devotion pouring out of her.<p>

She was right, there would never be any living without Damon. She loved him so much that her heart constricted just to think of it. It was a good pain, a pain that made the love even more real to her. She laughed softly as the words of an old son filled her head "Baby it's all I know. That you're half of the flesh and blood that makes me whole. Need you so.".

As she opened her eyes looking around for Damon's raven beauty she gasped and sat up startled clutching the sheets around her body as she jumped away from the touch like if burned.

"Stefan." – she said in a strangled voice. Stefan gave her a sad smile.

"Morning Elena…"

"What were you doing…I mean, what are you doing here?" – Elena asked blushing and looking away from him as she grasped the sheets more strongly feeling seriously under dressed.

Stefan shrugged and took in a deep sigh.

"Damon is out getting blood for later and…" – he placed his hand on Elena cheek and gently nudged her to look at him – "I couldn't resist…" – Stefan leaned in, eyes searching hers and briefly touched his lips to her.

As Stefan gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek, Elena stared wide eyed at him not moving an inch or softening at his touch. This seemed to sadden Stefan more than any angry outburst would have.

"Is there no love in your heart for me Elena?" – he asked with a pained look.

A tear escaped her eyes and she reached to cover his hand with hers a she leaned into his touch.

"I _do_ love you Stefan, I will _always_ love you and that makes me a poor excuse for a person…" – she saw hope mix with confusion in his eyes – "But I think I love him more Stefan..." – she breathed.

Stefan sighed both in relief and pain at her dual confession.

"Why do you think you love him more?" – he asked through tight lips.

"When you left... it hurt, it saddened me... but I still managed to go on with life, exist and survive. When Damon leaves me, even for a couple of hours, I panic, I freeze…it is like I am unable to exist without him." - She looked up at him apologetically.

Stefan chuckled without humour and leaned his forehead to hers closing his eyes and letting silent tears roll on his cheeks.

Elena wrapped her arms around him tenderly and brought his head to her shoulder, holding onto him as Stefan's heart broke into a million pieces and so did hers.

They were both so wrapped up in their pain that they hadn't noticed their exchange was being watched by another heart torn vampire.

Damon looked upon the scene with a pained look as conflicting emotions threatened to claw out of his chest. The two people he loved most in his life were suffering as deeply as he was. He knew that it was in part his doing, but he had really never had a choice… The moment Elena had given him her condolences for his lost of Katherine, her kindness had sparked a chain reaction that could only lead to him loving her desperately. It was a small selfless act from her part, but she had acknowledged his pain and with it awoken the human in him. Damon had tried to resist the pull, but it was useless… As he protected and saved her she was saving him. As he plotted and laughed with her and as her trust grew… so did his love. An then she said she loved him just the way he was...and he and all his reservations were lost. He had plunged into her arms and basked in her love and his feelings for her had overwhelmed him. He was hers... he knew it, for better or for worse.

Unable to watch anymore, Damon casually made its way to the bed and rested a hand on Stefan's shoulder. Elena looked up at him with teary eyes and with a fake eye roll, Damon sat on the bed leaning against Stefan's back and wrapped his arms around both Elena and him. Elena gave him a sad smile as one of her arms wrapped around his waist.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? As the next chapters are slowly forming in my head, I can see more heartache but also a bit more smut. We'll see ;) Please review? xoxo<strong>


	10. Out of the proverbial woods

**~ If you play, you play for keeps ~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD only the twisted plot. Love Damon, love Ian… no need to say anything more.**

**Sorry the chapters are not coming as fast as they should. I have been working on four stories at the same time and is becoming more than I can handle!**

* * *

><p><strong>Truth is I love you<br>more than I wanted to  
>there's no point in trying to pretend<br>there's been no-one who  
>makes me feel like you do<br>say we'll be together till the end**

**GENESIS - "That's All"**

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon held Stefan between their bodies in a comforting embrace until Stefan's tears ran dry. Damon kissed the top of his head and got up from the bed looking at his brother and girlfriend wistfully.<p>

"Shall we? I don't know about you guys but I am sick to death of feeling this crappy! " – Damon wiggled his eye browns evilly – "Vampire Barbie and wolf boy are already downstairs and we better cash in the fact that psycho Kat is being nice for once." – Damon smirked.

Unable to hide a small smile, Stefan shook his head at his older brother as he moved away from Elena. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek and got up from the bed.

"I guess then I better go down and play host brother." – he said as he placed a hand on Damon's shoulder. The two men nodded at each other to acknowledge the words and feelings they couldn't really voice right now.

As Stefan left the room Damon turned to look at Elena. The look she gave him was priceless, somewhere between embarrassment and adoration.

"Not that I don't looove the thoroughly fucked look on you babe..." – he purred as she blushed – "But you may want to tidy up before you make an appearance downstairs."

"Damon…" – Elena whispered feeling guilty.

"Shhh..." – he pulled her from the bed into his arms –"It will be ok. We will figure this out somehow." – he whispered into her hair –"I love you Lena."

Just as suddenly he ripped the sheet from around her body pushing her towards the bathroom and smacking her behind with a smirk.

"Now go and take a shower." – He chuckled at the pout forming on Elena's lips as she looked back at him before disappearing into his bathroom.

Damon took a deep breath to steady himself and then made his way leisurely to the living room.

.

.

.

Elena let the cascading shower water soothe her soul. She hadn't been able to resist consoling Stefan when his eyes had been so full of hurt from both loving and losing her. Elena hadn't planned on falling in love with Damon, it just happened and there was no backing out from it now. However, between the searing guilt at betraying Stefan and the scorching love she felt for his brother, there was still a part of her that held on to her love for Stefan. That was the part that held him close to her chest as he sobbed his broken heart away. That was the part that slept with him when he came back to the boarding house, trying to atone for her sins. That was the part that led her to share her bed with both brothers… Where did that leave her? Where did that leave them? Why wasn't Damon angry when he found her with her arms around Stefan? What did he mean by we will figure this out somehow? So many questions...

Elena hid her face in her hands and groaned in frustration. It was as if her head was stuck in a maze… She concluded that it was best not to think at this moment and just concentrate on getting Damon healed. After that, she could worry herself into a bloody aneurysm if she wanted to.

.

.

.

As Elena, dressed and refreshed from the shower, arrived downstairs, she noticed the whole Scooby-gang was present. They even had dragged Bonnie and Alaric in the mix. The professor was keeping a trained wary eye on her evil doppelganger and Bonnie had that "I wish I was anywhere else but here" look on her face. As she entered the room and greeted everyone, she could feel Damon's eyes caress her skin and Stefan's looking up as if she was his favorite toy. Caroline blue eyes and Bonnie's judgmental ones looked between the two vampires and Elena trying to decipher the subtle change in dynamics. Katherine, as if noticing it too, tightened her possessive touch on Stefan's shoulder slightly.

Since time was of the essence, Damon turned away from Elena and resumed the conversation in his usual sarcastic tone.

"So Kat darling, are you ready for your snack?" – Damon wriggled his eye brows at her.

Katherine rolled her eyes and pointed a long finger at Elena.

"Is she?" – Katherine said mockingly as she patted her lap for Damon to sit on it.

Elena looked at Damon as he gave her a reassuring but somehow apologetic smile. He walked over to Katherine and placed himself in her arms, eyes locked on Elena's. Katherine glided her hand seductively on Damon's neck as the other buried it self into his soft hair and whispered in his ear.

"I'll make it good for you." – she kissed his jugular softly -"Just like old times Damon."- she purred against the skin and sank her fangs, starting to suck out all the blood from his veins as she held him in a tender embrace.

The room filled with tension, Alaric looked like he was ready to stake Katherine so Elena reached for his hand. It was partially to hold him back but it was also to keep her grounded as she felt a wave of nausea take hold of her. Bonnie noticing the intent behind her actions held Ric's other hand. Stefan quietly made his way to Elena and slipped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and holding her tight to him. Elena draped her free hand over his arm in acknowledgement, but her eyes were glued on Damon's blue ones as his lids became heavier by the second.

Caroline and Tyler watched the scene unfolding with a mixture of morbid curiosity and dread. The way Katherine held Damon was downright sexual. The moans escaping his lip were also of that nature. Steps away were his best friend and his girlfriend. Elena was in turn secured in his brother's arms who happened to be her ex-boyfriend. When did things get so twisted? Caroline wondered but stopped thinking as she heard the last drops of blood leave Damon's body and saw Katherine return to her human features.

Tyler and Caroline stood up and sprung into action. Elena tensed in Stefan's arms as Katherine laid Damon's weak body on to her lap and Caroline reached for the knife and made a neat cut into Tyler's wrist. As the crimson blood started to pour, Katherine locked her mouth to his wrist and started to suck his blood. Bonnie looked at Elena confused as to why the knife had been necessary but Stefan was the one to respond to her silent query.

"Katherine cannot byte Tyler else we would put his life in danger. This way she still gets his blood in her system, but no harm will be done."

Elena felt Alaric snort at the comment and tense near her, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Damon's limp form.

After a while Katherine stopped feeding and freed Tyler's arm. She then bit her own wrist and placed it on Damon's mouth whilst caressing his cheek.

"Drink darling."- she whispered soothingly.

Alaric let go of Bonnie and Elena's hands and moved to help Caroline sit Tyler down on the arm chair. As Ric hooked him up with a blood bag to replace the blood he lost and Caroline bandaged his wrist, Tyler looked down at her lovingly.

Elena stood rooted in place as she saw Damon respond to the blood pouring on his mouth. Elena's heart beat frantically ignoring Stefan's hands that where trying to soothe her with soft caresses. After a couple of moments she could detect the changes in Damon. His hair looked fuller, his skin less papery and pale. Even the way his hands wrapped around Katherine's wrists had changed.

"Damon, that's enough." – Katherine whispered as she stroked his raven hair and moved her wrist away.

Damon looked up at his maker, no bitterness lacing his words. – "Thank you Kat, I owe you one."

Katherine smiled, happy to see the old Damon for a second but slipping into her bitchy façade instantly – "I'll remember that." – she winked at him.

Damon mock rolled his eyes at her and laughed as he pushed himself up from the sofa.

"You do that." – he smirked.

Damon moved slowly around the room towards Elena where she stood wrapped securely in his brother's arms. He exchanged a knowing look with Stefan and smiled back at him when he saw the relief in his brother's eyes. Damon opened his arms to receive Elena and Stefan let her go and nudged her forward. Elena practically ran to Damon, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as her head buried in his chest and she started to sob the tension away.

Damon kissed the top of her head and made shushing noises to soothe her, holding her tight to his chest.

Caroline and Tyler approached them.

"Sorry to donate and leave, but we need to get Tyler to the Lockwood cellar before the moon is out." – Caroline chimed in.

"Thanks Barbie." - Damon smiled at her – "I owe you one wolf boy."

Bonnie and Alaric joined them in their goodbyes. Damon thanked everybody and smiled warmly back at his friend as Alaric patted his back.

Katherine, who was not one for soppy moments, hooked her arm around Bonnie's waist.

"What do you say to some friendly bonding Bonnie? We can go to the grill and grab a bite." – Katherine smiled at her wickedly and Bonnie nodded more out of shock than anything.

"I could use a stiff drink." – Ric said running his hand over his hair and Katherine laughed.

"Are you sure you don't mind being seen in town with little me?" – Katherine said mockingly.

"Well, there is no way I am leaving Bonnie alone with you." – Alaric bit back, not as annoyed as he was trying to sound -"Plus, people will think you are Elena if you behave."

"Oh, scout's honour!" – she dramatically made the gesture – "I will behave like miss goody two shoes for secrecy sake."

"Hmm" – Ric snorted –"I wonder how many scout honours did you munch your way through in this life."

"A lady never kisses and tells darling." – Katherine replied delighted as the group made their way out of the boarding house.

Damon looked at Stefan and motioned to the kitchen.

"Time to feed our human girlfriend brother." – Damon chuckled as he raised Elena's chin to look at him – "I'm all better Elena. Now go get yourself ready as baby bro and I whip something yummy for you."

Elena smiled and got on her tippy toes to kiss Damon's cheek, as she turned around, a hand still holding Damon's she kissed Stefan the same way before heading upstairs.

Both brother eyes followed her as she disappeared up the stairs. Stefan sighed and looked at Damon enquiringly.

"Oh stop the brooding for a minute. We will work this out somehow. Now we need to concentrate on food." – Damon said as he led the way to the kitchen with Stefan following close behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this chapter. More to come, review please? xoxo<strong>


	11. Love, pasta and a movie deal

**Hi guys, sorry to have gone MIA. I have been trying to get some submissions done and it robbed me of my time and writing creativity. After this week things should be easier and I should have my head back in the game. Thank you to all those that reviewed, signed up for story alerts, etc. I am sorry I didn't reply to the reviews. I wanted to but got all tangled in my real life! Will try to avoid not replying in the future ok? Hope you like this new chapter. It is mostly about emotional development so I hope you do not miss the smut too much! xoxo**

* * *

><p>As Elena went upstairs she felt a mix of relief and exhaustion settle on her thin frame. She was so glad Damon was finally out of the proverbial woods. The past few weeks, as she nursed and loved him, had brought them close. So close that she couldn't really tell anymore where she ended and he began. As far as Elena was concerned, they were so interlinked that there was absolutely no doubt in her mind that she loved him and could never let him go. Then there was Stefan…, left behind in the wreckage of her new found love… Betrayed by her and his brother even if she and Damon loved him dearly…because the truth was that they loved each other more… The whole dynamic cut through Elena's heart like a knife. If only she could clone herself and give one heart to Damon and one to Stefan…<p>

As that last thought hit her Elena's body went rigid and a Damon like grin spread on her lips. Excited, she ran towards her mobile and quickly typed a text message, pacing up and down the room waiting for the answer. When it came she couldn't help put punch a fist up in the air in a victorious gesture.

"This is going to work." – she said elated to the empty room – "Everything will be fine."

"Didn't I just tell you that?" – a voice purred from the door.

Elena turned to see Damon leaning against the door frame, arms crossed across his delicious chest and reassuring smirk on his lips.

"Damon!" – she breathed and ran like a child into his arms.

Damon chuckled with happiness.

"Maybe I should surprise you more often if this is the reception I get!" – he beamed at her – "Common, food is ready."

.

.

.

The "Penne Pasta con pancetta e funghi" as the brothers called it melted on Elena's mouth. For a moment there she was wondering if she could ever choose between their bedroom and cooking skills. The thought made her chuckle so hard that she choked, earning an amused glance from Damon and Stefan.

"Sorry" – Elena blushed a litle – "This is sooo good!I don't think I will ever attempt to murder pasta again with my terrible cooking!"

"It's an Italian thing." – Stefan shrugged pleased but embarrassed.

"I like to think is a Salvatore thing." – Damon offered seductively, his eyes intense, as he sipped his wine – "We aim to please." – he wriggled is brows at Elena.

The action made her blush violently and giggle nervously.

"Can't argue with that!" – was all Elena managed to salvage from her muddled brain as his eyes pierced her soul.

Stefan cleared his throat awkwardly and got up to place his place in the sink.

"Hmm, I guess I'm retiring for the night." – he mumbled feeling like a third wheel.

When he passed Elena however, she couldn't help it but reach out for him and place a hand on his arm. Damon's eyebrows came up quizzically as he observed them.

"Do you have to?" – she pouted a little–"We could"

"We could do what?"- Stefan snapped losing his cool –"Keep pretending that you haven't chosen him over me? That you both didn't betray me? That all is well?" – he glared at her making her shrink under his stare.

"Well, I've got news for you Elena!" – he spat and took a deep breath in –"All is not well…" – Stefan shoulders slumped.

"I know Stefan…I know." – Elena pleaded –"But hiding in your room won't change the facts and we need to get past this."

"What for?" – Stefan asked in a broken voice.

"Stefan…You may be able to walk away from me. To forget me…"

"Don't you understand that I can't? I love you Elena!"

"As I do love you Stefan. But our love is young enough that you can bury it and go on as if I never existed." – Stefan shook his head stubbornly but Elena carried on – "The love you cannot ignore is the love and connection you have with Damon. Don't let me ruin it for the both of you."

"I think it's a bit late for that." – Stefan replied sadly.

"No, it is not." – Elena replied stubbornly –"Trust me Stefan, let me try to heal you, to heal us all. If in a month you still feel like you do, then I will leave you in peace ok?"

"It won't work…" – Stefan said dejectedly.

"It will work." – Elena looked fiercely into his eyes.

"A month?" – He asked.

"A month." – she replied assertively.

"You ok with that?"- Stefan asked his brother.

"I trust Elena." – Damon replied earning an adoring glance from the girl in question.

"Fine. Do your worse." – Stefan agreed, caving in.

"Great!" – Elena beamed as she jumped of the stool – "I'll make popcorn whilst you and Damon pick a movie."

"Movie night?" – Stefan said incredulously – "That's your big plan?" – he scoffed.

"No silly. It's just the beginning." – she smiled and pecked his cheek – "Off you go!" – Elena pushed Stefan in the direction of the living room and smacked Damon's sinful backside that way too.

.

.

.

Forty minutes later, the film was becoming riveting as Elena sat in the middle of the two brothers with each of their heads leaning against her shoulder. A huge tub of sweet popcorn on her lap was being attacked mercilessly by the three of them and Elena's left hand was firmly intertwined with Damon's. Elena took a moment to discreetly look down first at Stefan, then at Damon. She smiled tenderly at them, knowing that she was on the right track to mending their broken hearts and establishing a dynamic that would work for all three, no, for all four of them.

.

.

.

When the movie finished, Elena got up and stretched languidly, her bare midriff becoming exposed and attracting the hungry stares of both brothers.

Silently cursing herself, Elena pulled her T-shirt down and made busy work of taking the empty popcorn container to the kitchen. When she returned to the living room the brothers were standing awkwardly around as if waiting for her command.

"I guess is late and we should go to bed?" – She mumbled uncertainly.

She noticed Stefan's shoulder slump a little as he nodded.

"You will never hear me say no to that!" – Damon quipped, earning a lethal stare from Elena that confused him – "What? Too soon?"

"You think?" – Elena replied as she turned her back on them – "Come on, bed time for the big bad vampires."

Damon was by her side in a flash but Stefan dragged his feet and ascended the stairs slowly. When he got to the top Elena was waiting for him.

"Come over in a moment?" – she said simply, waited for Stefan to nod and turned towards Damon's room.

Stefan's eyes followed her as she passed an equally perplexed Damon starring at him. All he could do was shrug before turning away into his room.

Damon followed Elena into his room. She was half way through putting her PJ's on as he stopped in front of her with his head cocked to the side.

Elena looked up and smiled at the pouty look Damon was sporting. She placed her index on her mouth and then tapped her ear to indicate to him that she wanted to be silent because Stefan could hear them.

She finished putting her top on and walked to her purse to pick up her notepad and a pen. She scribbled furiously and then pushed the pad in his hands.

'Sorry. It's all part of the plan. I will explain when we are alone ok? But trust me, I LOVE YOU, I AM YOURS. We just need to do this so that he lets go of what we had ok?' – Elena's handwriting read.

Damon looked at her disbelieving, took the pen out of her hand and did some scribbles of his own.

'Yeah. I heard something like that before. Are you sure you are not trying to keep the both of us? I don't want to share.'

Elena read his message and had to suppress a laugh. Damon was so cute when he was jealous and vulnerable. She scribbled some more.

'Don't be like that. I am *not* Katherine. The sharing is temporary and it won't involve any funny business ok? We need to do this. We owe it to Stefan for betraying him and we owe it to ourselves if we want to have him in our lives for the rest of eternity.'

Damon read Elena's message with a cocked eyebrow and immediately started replying. Suddenly he stopped, looked up at her with wide eyes and mouthed.

"Eternity?"

Elena nodded smiling kindly, glad he had caught up to what she was trying to tell him.

"You mean…you and I?" – She nodded again amused as he continued to mouth his questions – "You would turn? For me?" – Damon asked shocked.

"To be with you. Yes." – Elena smiled at him, trying to convey all the love she felt with her eyes.

Damon's answering smile was dazzling. He crossed whatever he had written down and scribbled something new.

'IN THAT CASE, YOU CAN HAVE THE STAGE ;) NO MORE QUESTIONS.'

Elena giggled softly and landed her lips on his out of sheer jubilation. Moments later they untangled.

"Get ready for bed. I am exhausted!" – Elena yawned as she climbed into the bed placing herself right in the middle and sinking her head into the pillow.

Damon looked at her adoringly and then shouted over his shoulder.

"Come in Stef. Lights will be going out soon."

Stefan came in shuffling his feet hesitantly.

"Hey." – he greeted his brother.

"Hey." – Damon greeted him back – "You can take the left side of the bed. I'll be back in a minute."

Stefan circled the bed to where Damon had directed him. As he got there he met Elena's eyes and smiled awkwardly at her.

"Come on in" – she offered.

"I don't know…." – Stefan started unsure – "I'm not really ready for a repeat performance…" – he mumbled, needing to let her know that he couldn't get into that whole sharing, threesome situation again.

Elena propped herself on her side and looked confidently at him.

"I know. Nor are we. This is just sleeping together Stefan, no funny business ok?"

"Ok" – Stefan said sheepishly and got under the covers.

Moments later Damon joined them and turned of the lights. Elena turned on her back and tried to get comfortable. As she drifted to sleep she felt each brother nuzzling their heads on her shoulders. Damon, always the possessive kind, had an arm firmly wrapped around her waist. Elena sighed contently and drifted to sleep chanting her mantra : "This is going to work.".

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you are not too disappointed after such a long wait. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I can, I promise! Please review! It helps me know that I am doing things right…or wrong. XOXO<strong>


	12. Blueberry,honey & peanut butter pancakes

**AN: Finally another update, honestly I have been struggling to write… I don't know if is only because life is getting to me or if the TV show has really killed my buzz. Reasons aside, the results is always the same… I am struggling to write… Lets see what comes out if I push it… xoxo**

* * *

><p>Stefan woke up slowly, life allowing him a second of peace before realization hit him full in the chest and pain tightened its grip around his heart.<p>

He had lost his Elena to Damon and he didn't know really what hurt more, the loss, the betrayal or the fact that he now had to witness their love. A wave of sympathy overcame him as he realized how much Damon had suffered when he and Elena were together, all rainbows and unicorns and rubbing their love on Damon's love sick face. Stefan concluded that maybe he deserved the pain of losing her and that probably Damon deserved the joy of having her. He just had to convince his heart...

Stefan opened his eyes and turned to his side to look at his sleeping brother. Elena had vacated the bed hours before since the sheets under Stefan's touch held no heat whatsoever. He briefly wondered what her grand plan was. The girl was nowhere near as cunning as she thought herself to be, not surprising as she was only 18 whilst Damon and Stefan were over the 160 mark. There was no way she could hoodwink them even if they let her toy with their hearts from time to time.

Damon was sleeping soundly, looking at peace and young. Stefan hadn't seen his brother looking so human in decades and he couldn't begrudge their love if this was the result. The only thing was that it hurt so much to lose her…but he understood… He had been her first love and it had been epic like first loves are and naive as they tend to be. She would love him forever of that he was sure because your first love stays with you forever, branded in your heart. Sadly for Stefan, Elena was no longer in love with him. Her heart had moved on to find true love. Love based in need and lust yes, but love that can't be extinguished or threatened, that is overarching and overreaching, that meets in the middle and morphs itself to make things better. Love that accommodates, that placates, that grows alongside love, that protects and scratches because it is that close to your heart. Damon and Elena had become inextricably linked, it was clear in the way they moved and talked, in their eyes, always keeping track of where the other was in the room. They were finely attuned to each other, the human and the vampire, the beauty and the beast, bound in an unbreakable united heart forged in the fires of true love and desire.

Stefan sighed deeply, exhaling some of the pain from his heart, the sound making Damon's eyes open up and stare at him. Stefan would have said something but words failed him. All he could do was look into his brother's eyes searchingly and keep his sadness at bay. Damon looked at his baby brother and felt sadness constrict his own heart. There was so much longing, loss and sadness in Stefan's green eyes...Damon felt guilty as hell that he had put it there. Not wanting to spoil Elena's plan or give himself a chance to be the greater man and take himself out of the equation, Damon resisted the urge to say something profound and simply stretched an arm and patted Stefan on the shoulder.

"It will be ok Stef." – he said reassuringly.

It wasn't much but it made Stefan realize that Elena had been right. The love he could not ignore or bear to lose was the one he felt for Damon.

"I know. I just need to learn to let her go." – he replied sadly – "And Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you brother." – Stefan breathed with emotion- "You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be happy with her. Please understand that I don't begrudge you that… It is just hard to let her go. "

Damon nodded, sorrow tainting his smile for a brief moment before he was back on form.

"Well, when a girl can cook pancakes that smell like that…" – Damon took in the smell coming up from the kitchen – "who can blame you? You have to love her back." – Damon wriggled his eye browns and Stefan had to laugh.

"I guess we better check that the girl doesn't overdo them. Her cooking skills are legendary for all the wrong reasons! "– Stefan quipped as he got up and headed to the door.

"I got your back baby bro."- Damon quipped back following him down the stairs.

"I know you do." – Stefan smiled back with affection at his sibling, trying to express his gratitude with his words.

.

.

.

When the Salvatore brothers came downstairs the scene in front of them was positively domestic. Well, except for the fact that Elena sat on a stool with her trademark pout gracing her features as Katherine zoomed around the place flipping pancakes, beating up a smoothie, preparing coffee and warming up blood.

"Morning princess" – Damon purred as his arms found their rightful place around Elena's waist – "Why so pouty?"

"Queen Bee over there won't let me do anything to help." - Elena huffed like a little child.

Katherine peal of laughter filled the room as she exchange a knowing look with the brothers. They all knew that Elena's culinary's skills were her most offensive weapon.

"I can see why you like her." – Katherine approached the table with the stack of pancakes and a coffee cup –"She is soo cute when she pouts."

Katherine handed Elena the coffee and pinched her cheek affectionately, effectively silencing the angry retort her doppelganger was about to spit. As she made her way back to collect the smoothies and blood mugs, Katherine stopped in front of Stefan and placed her hand on his face tenderly.

"Morning Stefan." –She leaned in and brushed her lips softly to his –"I missed you" – she whispered – "Do you still love blueberry, honey and peanut butter pancakes?"

Stefan's eyes widened with surprise at the fact that she still remembered, a smile spreading on his lips before he could check himself.

"Gah! Peanut butter, honey and blueberries! " – Elena exclaimed.

Damon chuckled as Katherine and Stefan glared at the human in unison.

"Easy guys!" – Damon pleaded amused.

"What?" – Elena looked between them bewildered.

"Blueberry, honey and peanut butter pancakes are baby bro's favorite comfort food Elena." – Damon explained with a twinkle of nostalgia visible in his eyes – "Nurse would always whip a fresh batch whenever we scrapped our knees, had a bad day or a run with the old man and his belt."

"Oh" – Elena whispered – "So how does she know?" – she pointed accusatorily at her mirror image. After all, the brothers had been grown up men when Katherine had met them.

"Let's just say nurse didn't think we were ever grown up enough." – he answered pensively –"Do you guys remember the huge stack she prepared when I deserted the front line?"

Stefan and Katherine chuckled at the memory.

"It was the middle of the day and there we where, stuffing ourselves with blueberry, honey and peanut butter pancakes." – Stefan laughed delighted.

"And your father caught us and accused you and Damon of corrupting sweet little me." – Katherine added giggling.

"He got that the wrong way around didn't him? " – Stefan beamed at her and Damon felt Elena nudge him in the ribs, a self satisfied smile on her lips.

"Maybe is time you did some corrupting then, no point being blamed and not enjoy the crime." – Katherine replied seductively, tracing Stefan's jaw and pressing a cushiony kiss on his lips.

Damon observed the interaction with interest, finally catching the gist of Elena's plan. She was going to heal Stefan by delivering him back into the arms of his first love in the hopes that in Katherine's heart he was going to find true love. Damon cringed a little at the thought. His sire had crushed both his and Stefan's hearts before. What would stop her from doing it again? Damon wasn't sure Stefan could take a second rejection so soon after Elena and not fall of the wagon. Then again, one look at the way Stefan and Katherine interacted had he convinced that there was love between them. Damon would just have to make sure to have a serious talk with the vampiress to make sure her intentions where honorable. After all, she had said it was "always Stefan". Damon felt a stab in his chest. It wouldn't do to let the memory of Elena professing the same words reach his heart. Damon was tired of undermining their chances, so he brushed the thought away and dug into some pancakes.

.

.

.

As Elena, Stefan, Damon and Katherine moved around the kitchen cleaning up the remains of breakfast, Stefan turned to Katherine.

"So, what brings you here this morning Kat?" – he asked trying to sound casual.

"Hmm, I didn't exactly come over Stefan" – she replied as she passed on the rinsed dishes for Elena to place in the dishwasher – "More like, woke up and made breakfast."

Elena was looking sheepish but somewhat pleased with herself as she kept her eyes down.

"You slept here?" – Stefan asked, not quite managing to hide his surprise.

"I guess they forgot to tell you?" – Katherine said bashfully –"Damon said it was ok if I wanted to stay for a while. Unless… unless you don't want me to..." – she raised her doe eyes at Stefan looking uncertain.

"Hmm, no, not at all, it's fine." – Stefan replied tripping over the words –"I just didn't know. Sorry if it came across rude Kat." – his heart did a little jump of happiness that he couldn't quite understand at the thought of her staying.

"Not to worry Stefan." – Katherine paced slowly towards him placing her hand on his broad chest – "I'm totally into kissing and making up."

Stefan chuckled nervously, running a hand on his hair like the shy teenager he had once been.

Elena and Damon surreptitiously left the kitchen and Damon vampire speed moved them upstairs before Elena could burst into laughter.

Once he had closed this bedroom door, dragged her into his bathroom and turned the shower on they both looked at each other and burst into contented peals of laughter.

"He's going to be ok" – Elena tried to say between laughs. She was high on happiness.

"Yes, I think he is" – Damon agreed –"That was a good idea Elena."

"Oh, don't sound so surprised." – she quipped with a smirk – "I'm not just a pretty face you know?"

"Hmm" – Damon smirked evilly and gave her a look of pure hunger as he licked his lips.

Elena took one look at him and stopped laughing.

"Damon?" – she asked timidly already instinctively putting some distance between them.

"Tut-tut." – Damon intoned playfully before flashing to her side, picking her up bridal style making her squeal and him needier.

Damon walked them under the shower, both of them fully clothed and immediately fully soaked.

"Damon!" – Elena punched his chest with her little fists –"Put me down!"

Damon allowed Elena's feet to touch the floor but didn't release his hold on her.

"You are an ass! You got my hair wet." – she pouted angrily.

"What are you, five?" – he smirked.

"One of us is." – she bit back.

"You know what else we are?" – he asked seductively as he leaned in to bite into her earlobe and whisper - "Wet and loosing these clothes so that I can get a piece of that honey pie you keep promising me."

Elena's breath caught and, as Damon's lips descended on hers, she melted into the kiss lighting rivers of fire in her veins.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I hope you like it. Review and end my insecurity :)<strong>


	13. You put your arms around me and I'm home

**AN: **_**I must confess that this story had a completely other outcome**_**. It was a full on lemon pie with more Katherine and Elena action and other D/S/E/K foursomes. All happening as Damon helped Elena and Katherine to put Stefan through a month of Elena detox as he transferred his feelings from Elena to Katherine. There was also a whole other "making sure Stefan got used to human blood without becoming full ripper" tangent that would bring a lot of insight into Damon and Katherine's relationship with Stefan.**

**… Unfortunately I really I couldn't find it in me to write this right now **_**but **_**the good news is that I might write it later as a "what happened between chapters 11 and 12" kind of thing. I'll probably call it "Detox" or something like this, so don't be too mad or disappointed ok?**

**The reason for my writer's block and consequent future disappearance from FF for the month of April is that real life has pushed the train off the tracks and I have to concentrate on the derailment. Or in simpler terms, I need to work like a mad woman so that I can make a descent appeal so that my MA application to a certain renowned Art school gets a second chance. You should see my studio, it looks like a battlefield – and so it should, I am waging war!**

**So maybe this ending went all puppies and rainbows because **_**that is what I need right now**_** both in my life and in the TV show. **

**********************I want things to go smoothly the right way, the way they should be.*******************************

**So I hope you don't mind going the happy la la land route for once. I am sure the TV show will provide us with ample amounts of angst anyhow.**

**See you at the other end of April. Xoxo**

* * *

><p>As Elena promised, after a month had passed, Stefan was well on his way to being ok – not perfect, but ok. A part of his heart would always be broken, pinning for the human girl he lost to his brother, because, truth be told, Stefan truly loved Elena.<p>

He loved her so much that he decided to let her go, for it was what Elena wanted. He had learned to accept that she was happy with Damon and that the two of them together were meant to be. True, Stefan still was a bit uncomfortable when he caught one of their PDA's, but the more time passed the more resignation and acceptance set in.

Without a doubt, Katherine played a huge role in this new and improved Stefan. She was kind and doted on him, made him laugh and had, slowly, renewed his faith in her love for him. Under her attention Stefan really blossomed and he returned her love tenfold. He had spent so much time pretending he didn't care for Katherine that it was a physical and emotional relief to finally allow himself to feel love for his maker again.

As Stefan allowed Katherine in his life he realized more and more how much he had missed her, how much he had longed for her in the simplest most ordinary things. She was right, he had loved her once and he had loved her since, he just couldn't admit it back then. She was just that: right, she was the right one for him.

Katherine's presence brought about another surprising development that changed Stefan's existence completely. Having stopped denying his love for her and letting his true nature breathe seemed to allow Stefan to be in better control of his vampiric nature. He now drank a healthy mixture of animal and bagged blood - he wouldn't tempt himself with blood from the source yet - and he didn't feel the need to go into ripper mode anymore. He had his theories about why that was. His favorite was that Katherine's presence kept him centered, calm and cool. Or maybe that her presence gave him the confidence to push himself knowing she would be there for him, to rein him in, if things got out of control. Damon, as always, had other theories. Something along the lines that if he hadn't been trying to be such a broody spoil sport denial junkie for over 160 years, that he would have been able to be a good little vampire like the rest of them. Stefan smiled thinking about his brother; they had slipped into a new easy friendship that was reminiscent of their human days. There was still a lot of damage to fix, and some of the wreckage was just that, not salvageable. However, as they were each being coddled in the tender embrace of their respective doppelgangers, they seemed to have no reason to fight or resent each other any longer - what a relief that was.

Stefan though about what an exquisite couple his brother and his ex-girlfriend made. Elena and Damon, now free from the stigma of shame and betrayal, rejoiced in each other like only true lovers could. One look at them together and Stefan knew he had never had a chance. Damon and Elena were destined to be, his own relationship with Elena had been a means to an end, and the end was Damon. Oh, they still bickered and argued - their banter as sharp as ever - it was all part of their dynamics, just as the marathon love making you couldn't help but hear, the heartfelt love declarations, the going _everywhere_ together and practically finishing each other's phrases.

As a tease, they had all started calling them DElena since it was impossible to separate them at any given time. Alaric bitterly stated once that Elena had deprived him of a drinking buddy and, to make amends, Elena had started going with him and Damon to the Grill for booze binges. Those nights, a biweekly occurrence at this point, normally ended with a very drunk Alaric, a buzzed Elena and a highly amused Damon.

Caroline and Bonnie had voiced their own complains that they had lost their confidant and friend. To appease them Damon had started using earphones and listening to his playlist when the girls came over. He was still by Elena's side, playing with her hair, caressing her tight, interlacing their fingers, but at least everyone could get their share of her without him eavesdropping. Even when she went to school, Elena knew that if she looked out of her classroom window she would see Damon sitting outside waiting for her.

In reality, Damon and Elena had become so joined at the hip that Elena even went as far as going hunting and helping him to get more blood bags. She claimed it was because she wanted to learn for when the time came but no one was fooled. The truth was that having denied indulging in their feelings for each other for so long neither Damon nor Elena could bear the pain of the physical separation for more than a few necessary hours. There was also the dread that something might happen to Elena, fragile human that she was, whilst they were apart. The possibility alone had Damon feeding Elena his blood everyday just for insurance. It was crazy, they both knew, borderline pathetic, but they had sworn that this would be the way things were going to be until she turned and everyone knew better than to challenge them.

Well, almost everyone... Caroline had once staged a kidnapping, or "Damon Detox" as she called it. She had pushed Elena into her car, taken away her mobile and driven at full speed out of Mystic Falls. When Elena came to she was so hysterical and angry that Caroline had no choice but to return her phone and drive her back to the boarding house. Elena made Caroline stop a kilometer away and told her to drive home and stay there until she could convince Damon not to rip her throat. Elena had then called Damon, let him bellow at her before managing to explain where she was. When he got to her he would kiss and scream, scream and kiss and so forth for an hour until he calmed down. Elena made him promise not to harm Caroline, but that didn't stop Damon sending her three or four threatening text messages to her a day. After that everyone definitely knew better than to challenge them.

On her 21st birthday Elena's human life finally expired in the safe arms of the vampire she loved, surrounded by the rag tag family she had accrued and officially turning her birthday party turned into a merry wake.

When she woke up, Damon hadn't moved an inch, but her best friends Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine all had hands on Damon, each trying to reassure him that Elena was going to be fine. Elena didn't know that vampire's could hyperventilate!

She received many gifts at her birthday/wake, none as great as eternal love and eternal life from Damon. Although Bonnie's beautiful daylight ring was at the top of the list after Damon presented it to her when asking for her hand in marriage. Caroline, as predictable as ever, gave her the non refundable gift of being her engagement and wedding organizer. Alaric's present was an engraved sterling silver pocket flask that read "You are only 21 once". Tyler's gave her a silky smooth leather jacket to match Damon's and, the power couple, Stefan and Katherine gave her a mind blowing red Maserati Gran Turismo that made all the boys jaws unhinge. The gift that made Elena cry though was Jeremy's. Her brother gave her an awkward sized box with a big red bow on top of it. It was heavy and Elena couldn't figure out by the shape what was inside. Damon grinned at Jeremy knowingly as Elena pulled the lid off and a furry little body jumped at her. As Elena held the kitten in awe, she noticed the name tag around its cat collar. Jeremy had named the ginger ball of fur "Brutus" and that had sent Elena crying and smiling like a child.

Katherine and Stefan watched the turn of events with very confused expressions. Everyone seemed to be in the secret except them and Katherine couldn't help being herself.

"So we give you a Maserati Gran Turismo, Damon proposes and the flea bag is what gets you crying?" – she asked bewildered.

Damon looked over at her with a scowl, acid words dying on his tongue at the reassuring squeeze of Caroline's hand on her shoulder.

"When we were little Elena and Jeremy rescued a ginger cat but they had to give him away because her mom was allergic. She was going to name him Brutus but she didn't get to keep him for more than 3 hours before they gave it to a family's friend." – Caroline explained and shot her friend a tender look –"Lena was crying for a month. Bonnie and I practically moved in to take care of her."

Katherine still looked at Elena like she was a science experiment, probably wondering how they could look so much alike and be so different. As usual, her interest waned quickly and she slipped her hand in Stefan's, whispered something in his ear and they walked towards the door.

"See you later Kat." – Elena shouted after them.

"My turn to make pancakes tomorrow darling" – Katherine winked back as she passed through the front door.

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you like it and are not wanting to kill me for this. Be good and review. xoxo<strong>


End file.
